


Trampled Carnations

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Jungkook, Detective Min Yoongi | Suga, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Jungkook is a precious baby boy y do i always make him suffer rip me, M/M, Minor Character Death(s), Murder, Mute Jungkook, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Undercover Yoongi, okay i think i've tagged everything, this fic is horrible and dark y am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: Jungkook's a wilting flower waiting for the final blow, the shoe that will break his stem and flatten him to the ground. Yoongi is the man who isn't going to let that happen.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry (you probably weren't even tho) I'm in no way abandoning my other fic, this particular fic has just been nagging at me and I couldn't take it anymore I had to get it off my breasts.
> 
> Things in italics are Kookie's thoughts and/or what he wrote down in his notebook.
> 
> Also Kookie, Tae, and Namjoon are aged down, but no one else is.

Jungkook can remember his mothers smile, her kind loving eyes, the way she would sing to him when he was scared while stroking his hair. She was warmth, not like the kind you get from the sun, shining directly on you, but like a blanket spreading over you on a cold winter night. Sometimes, when he's feeling particularly cold, he thinks about her warm hands wiping away his tears, and it helps, if only temporarily.

When someone would try to talk to him he'd hide behind her, small hands clutching her pants as she'd look down at him fondly. It was only on the rare times when his father was with them that he would be forced to stutter his hello's in a scared little voice. His mother would always get a sour look on her face when that happened and his fathers big hand squeezing his shoulder to make him stay in front of her made him fidget uncomfortably.

Thinking of his father brought him coldness, so he tried not to do it often. Repressing memories had always been something Jungkook wished he could do, maybe then he could voice what he wants to say out loud instead of letting the words get caught in his throat.

"Kookie, you need to sleep, if Namjoon finds out you're up this late he'll gut us both." Taehyung gently says while taking the pencil softly out of Jungkook's hand, ceasing his fervent sketching. Jungkook nods and lets himself be hauled up by his hyung.

"Jesus fuck kid what have you been eating?" The older boy jokes, poking him on the side. A smile spreads itself out on Jungkook's face as he shrugs, letting himself get tucked under Taehyung's warm arm.

"What were you drawing?" Taehyung asks sweetly, guiding him into their shared room. Jungkook plops himself down onto their hard bed, his long sweater riding up his bare thighs slightly as he reluctantly hands Taehyung his sketchpad. His cheeks flush as Taehyung looks at his drawing in awe. It's an unfinished portrait of a beautiful woman with a warm smile and kind eyes, her hair flowing into her face, obstructing most of her features. His mother, or, what he can remember of her at least.

"It's amazing Kookie, like everything you draw." Taehyung's smile is blinding, and Jungkook plays with the bottom of his sweater as he shrugs. "Is it your Mom?" His voice goes soft again, like it usually does when he talks to Jungkook. When Jungkook nods his smile returns full force as he throws himself beside Jungkook on the bed.

"She looks like you!" Jungkook just blushes more, shrugging. Taehyung smiles and ruffles his long hair before giving him back his sketchpad.

"Get to sleep." His hyung orders before turning the lights off except their little bedside lamp, knowing Jungkook doesn't like complete darkness. Jungkook's eyes are already starting to droop when he climbs under the covers, squishing beside Taehyung in their too small bed.

____

 

____

"Go to sleep my precious baby." His mother said, rubbing her nose against his before pressing a kiss to it, their nightly routine. He giggled when her hair brushed against his face. As she got up he shot his chubby toddler hand out, holding onto her finger.

"Mommy no! Please sing me a song." She smiled widely, pushing his hair back out of his face as she opened her mouth to sing to him. Yelling interrupted her, a loud baritone rumble that made five year old Jungkook clutch onto his mom's hand tighter. She tensed up, her mouth clamping shut for a split second before she forced herself to relax, not wanting to scare Jungkook even more. Her lips were soft against his forehead, lingering a bit longer than they normally do.

"Looks like I can't tonight. How about tomorrow I sing you two? Is that alright?" Jungkook stuck his pinkie out at her, watching carefully as she wrapped hers around it, nodding in satisfaction.

"Goodnight Mommy I love you so so so so so so much."

"I love you more." It didn't take him long to fall asleep, it never did.

Hours later yelling and screaming woke Jungkook up, the sounds of crashing accompanying it. It was a lot for a five year old to handle, too much. Clutching his teddy bear, he scooted out of his bed, his tiny feet landing on the cold hardwood floor. Without the protection of a blanket he shivered, shakily walking to his closed door while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his little fist. The screaming and yelling had stopped, but he was still scared. The door was never closed, his mom usually didn't close it, so he looked at the wooden rectangle in confusion, reaching for the doorknob. It took a few tries before the door was actually opened, and then he was shuffling down the hall, teddy bear dragging the floor.

"Mommy?" His soft voice rang out into the cold air.

"Kookie?" A deep voice. Not his mom.

"Daddy where's mommy?" The tall man walked towards him, and Jungkook saw tears on his cheeks. When Jungkook looked behind him he saw what looked like his mother lying on the ground, something shiny beside her head like a red pool of water. There was broken glass everywhere.

"It's alright Jungkook daddy will take care of it, mommy's fine, just go back to sleep." When he brought his big hands up to turn Jungkook around the little boy noticed all the red.

"Daddy is mommy bleeding?" His bottom lip trembled when he spoke, not liking to think about his mom in pain. It confused him though, because she wasn't crying like he was when he got hurt and bled. She wasn't even moving.

"When I get hurt and bleed Mommy puts a band-aid on me. Maybe that would make her feel better?" A sob left his father and he seemed to crumble in on himself, tugging Jungkook into his arms and slowly rocking back and forth on the cold hard floor.

"No it wouldn't. I'm so sorry Jungkook, I didn't mean to." When Jungkook looked back at his Mom's lifeless figure he stared straight into her eyes and started to cry. They were glassy and cold, not anything like what they were supposed to be.

"Shhhh don't cry Jungkook I promise everything will be alright." He wanted to say it wouldn't, he wanted to tell his dad to let him go and bring his Mom back, but he couldn't, the words just couldn't come out.

____

 

____

His dad was charged with murder the next day, after he walked into the police department and confessed to hitting his wife in the head with a wine bottle during a heated argument. When police officers swarmed the house they found Jungkook in his bed sleeping, blood all over his clothes and stuffed animal. He was put into the care of his aunt, who sent him to a run down orphanage after deciding she wasn't fit to be a parent.

____

 

____

This orphanage was where he met Taehyung at the age of eight, the older boy not swayed by the fact that Jungkook wouldn't talk.

____

 

____

"What's your name?" Jungkook flinched at the loud voice practically yelling in his ear. The boy in front of him had choppy brown hair and clothes that were about three sizes too big for his tiny body. When the boy saw that Jungkook was staring at his floppy sweater paws his smile widened into a rectangular shape, his eyes scrunching up.

"I like wearing big sweaters because you can hit people with the sleeves! See look!" He proceeded to flap his sleeves wildly in front of Jungkook's face.

_He's odd._

"Soooo... What's your name?" Jungkook just looked at him. Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed before they seemed to shoot up his forehead. He excitedly flapped his sweater paws in front of Jungkook's face again.

"Oh~ Do you talk?" Jungkook shook his head and Taehyung nodded thoughtfully.

"My sister didn't either. She used to write what she wanted to say in a notebook. Would you like me to get you a notebook?" He took Jungkook's smaller hands into his, staring at Jungkook with wide eyes. Jungkook discretely tugged his hands out of the other boys' before nodding, looking down at the floor. Then the boy disappeared, and Jungkook felt a little more overwhelmed standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room full of people. Then that same rectangular grin popped up into his sight and he felt a little safer. A pen and notebook were shoved into his hands and he shakily opened it, writing his name with shaky fingers.

"Hi Jungkook, my name is Taehyung! How old are you?" Once again Jungkook wrote a shaky eight, Taehyung nearly squealing in excitement.

"I'm nine so that means I'm older then you! I've never been anyone's hyung before." Jungkook just shrugged, toeing at the dirty carpet.

"Do you want to go meet some other people Jungkook?" Quickly Jungkook snapped his head up, eyes wide as he aggressively shook his head, quickly scrawling something onto his notepad.

_Please don't make me meet people._

Taehyung reached out when he saw how frightened Jungkook was, holding his hand soothingly.

"Okay, you don't have to meet anyone new. Neither will I. We'll stick together forever okay?" He stuck his pinkie out towards Jungkook with a solemn look in his eyes and Jungkook slowly smiled while nodding, wrapping his tiny pinkie around Taehyung's.

"Your smile makes you look like a bunny! It's so cute!" Jungkook quickly stopped, pouting at his new friend while writing something down, the shaking in his hands gone by now.

_No it does not!_

"Don't worry, it's adorable!" And Jungkook just shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Taehyung just a little, causing the boy to giggle hysterically. 

____

 

____

The orphanage was corrupt, dirty, and disgusting. Every few weeks kids went missing, which of course sparked rumors among the orphans. Kids made up elaborate stories about how someone took the kids away to a better place. They made up magical stories where a flying figure flew them away to a land where they could be free. It made Jungkook excited, because of course he believed them.

____

 

____

Then he and Taehyung were woken up one night and told to follow the owners out of the bedroom. They both followed them out into the lawn, where a fancy car was sitting in the driveway. A large balding man towered over them, and Jungkook grabbed onto Taehyung's hand in fear, the older boy squeezing it reassuringly.

____

"Aren't you two just the cutest things?" The mans small eyes roamed over them, appraising them as if they were possessions instead of people, and Jungkook scooted closer to Taehyung. Jungkook was shaking. The lady cleared her throat, looking pointedly at the big man. He handed her a large roll of cash, which she proceeded to unwrap and start counting.

____

"It's all there Ms. Eun. Do you ever have reason to doubt me?" His thick eyebrow raised, and Jungkook couldn't help but think it looked like a hairy caterpillar moving on his face.

__"No, I suppose I don't. Take good care of these ones, okay? I'm quite fond of them." He bowed at her and ushered the two children into his fancy car._ _

Mr. Jun, they soon learned, had been the one buying the kids from the orphanage. They were the last purchase he would make from that particular one though, because a week later it was busted by the police. They never got any information out of Ms. Eun about where the sold kids were, and eventually, they stopped looking, the file left at the bottom of a long stack of unsolved crimes.

____

They pulled in front of a somewhat secluded building, it looked abandoned, but the two boys would soon learn it wasn't. As soon as they walked through there was a swarm of people on them, pulling them apart, picking at their clothes and hair. Jungkook whimpered at all the hands on him, trying to move away.

____

"Hey! Don't scare the new kids, it's not polite." Mr. Jun playfully said.

____

"Sorry Mr. Jun." The group chorused, their attention still focused on the new arrivals. Jungkook had ran straight into Taehyung's arms the moment he was freed, the brunette trying to console the shaking boy.

____

"Namjoon!" Mr. Jun yelled, sounding like an army commander. A tall boy came out of the group, bowing at Mr. Jun respectfully.

____

"Take them with you and clean them up, I've already decided on what style I want them to have so don't worry about that." Namjoon bowed again before approaching the two boys cautiously.

____

"Hello, I'm Namjoon. Can you tell me your names?" The older boy smiled, showing off his deep dimples.

____

"I'm Taehyung, this is Jungkook." At this Taehyung leaned closer, his voice lowering as if he was telling a secret. "He doesn't talk." Namjoon nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the still shaking boy in Taehyung's arms. He reached his hands out, gently taking Jungkook's small form out of Taehyung's grasp. Jungkook started to struggle away but Namjoon shushed him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

____

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I promise." The older boy had warm eyes, Jungkook slowly accepting that he wouldn't hurt them. Taehyung was still cautious, waiting for Jungkook to show the slightest form of discomfort.

____

Namjoon was a few years older than both of them, taller by several inches, and much stronger. He picked Jungkook up and placed him on his hip while reaching his hand out to Taehyung, who took it with a smile.

____

"We're gonna get you guys some nice clean clothes that fit. Does that sound nice?" Taehyung looked up with a dramatic gasp.

____

"Does that mean I won't be able to hit people with my sleeves like this?" He pulled his other hand free and started whacking Namjoon's thigh with the flimsy material. When he stopped he looked up at Namjoon looking truly distressed and the older chuckled, taking the boy's tiny hand back in his.

____

"Maybe I'll let you have giant sleeves." Jungkook had rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder and he was looking down at Taehyung with a small smile. When he reached a little hand down towards him Taehyung swatted it with his sleeve, causing Jungkook to erupt into giggles.

____

 

____

Jungkook was 14 when they rented him out for the first time. Taehyung never had to be sold because they found the scars from the car accident that took his family undesirable. He worked next to Namjoon as more of a caretaker, mostly Jungkook's. The style Mr. Jun chose was "Lolita" forcing him to wear a dress and grow his hair out. Neither of the boys had fully understood the nature of the place they'd been sold into until that day, when Jungkook was forced to line up among other boys and girls. When the front doors opened Mr. Jun walked in with another man about his age, except he had all his hair, and he was slightly shorter.

____

"Pick your favorite, I'll tell you how much they're worth." Mr. Jun said with his lilting accent. Jungkook kept his gaze trained on his feet, which was hard to do since the pink frills of his dress kept getting in the way. He was aware of the man moving slowly down the line, getting closer and closer to him. When he stopped in front of Jungkook the boy held his breath, exhaling it in a gasp when the man's hand came up to grasp his chin, moving his face up. Jungkook startled, taking two steps back to get out of the mans reach.

____

"This one." Jungkook saw the pitying glances he got from some of the kids next to him, but it still didn't click. It didn't click until Mr. Jun was explaining to his client why Jungkook would be extra. His virginity was valuable. But by then it was too late to fight back, to run. It was too late to do anything because Mr. Jun's men were hauling him out to the client's car. He had started shaking, each breath becoming difficult to take as he curled in on himself in the man's backseat. When the man came out and opened the driver's door Jungkook whimpered, scooting farther away from him.

____

"It's okay Jungkook, we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight." He reached to pat the boy's thin thigh, Jungkook moving out of his reach. The man gave him a sour look before getting in and starting the car.

____

"I would give you my name but what's the point if you're not gonna use it?" He smiled greasily towards the scared boy, who wasn't really listening, too busy looking out the car window, wishing Taehyung would come storming out to beat this disgusting man to a pulp.

____

It wasn't a long drive, but to Jungkook it felt like years, the man staring at him in a way that made Jungkook shudder. When they pulled up in the driveway of something similar to a mansion Jungkook had the urge to lock himself in the car, but the big man never gave him the chance, wrapping a hand all the way around his tiny upper arm, pulling him up and pushing him towards his house. With his legs shaking he walked towards the big oak door, a big hand on the small of his back. His heart was beating so fast it filled up all his senses, the rush of blood causing black dots to swarm his vision a rushing noise filling up his eardrums. Suddenly he was being crowded against the door as soon as it closed, a mouth attacking his neck with harsh nips. Pushing the man away wasn't an option, and with the way the man was using his thighs to spread Jungkook's legs open, fighting back wasn't really an option either. Tears prickled at the corners of the boy's eyes as big hands tried to hike the skirt of his dress up. He looked up with wide pleading eyes, shaking his head no.

____

"What is it pretty baby? Do you want me to stop?" Nodding in earnest, Jungkook felt a flood of relief at the belief that he was being given an out.

____

"Okay. If you want me to stop you have to say it. I can't know what you want unless you tell me baby." Rough lips were on his and he hiccuped in surprise, involuntarily biting down when the man snaked his tongue into his mouth. When he pulled back in surprise Jungkook ran for the door, only getting a few steps before there was a hand winding around his waist and another grabbing a fistful of long black hair. Jungkook's head was pulled back until he felt the man's breath against the shell of his ear. Jungkook sobbed out and turned his face away from those lips.

____

"You're gonna regret that, bitch." The hand in his hair lurched, forcing him to walk in front of the man. Tears freely cascaded down his face when he saw the bedroom he was being led into, his hands coming up to claw at the man's hands, a last ditch effort at any form of escape. A 14 year old boy is no match for a man twice as big as him, though, and the man easily pushed him face first on the bed, hitching his dress up to gather at his hips.

____

"Aw~ would you look at that-" his hands dragged over the silk panties Jungkook had been forced to wear, fingers pinching the soft skin directly below them, causing the boy to jolt and whimper in pain. "the little sluts panties match his dress. How cute." Jungkook scrunched his eyes shut as he sobbed when he felt the man dipping a finger under the silk, slowly pulling them down. A sickness rolled through him when he felt the man bite at his thighs, hands stroking the smooth skin of his ass.

____

"Normally I would make this enjoyable for you too, but you've been a real pain. You made my tongue bleed! You're not being a very good boy, and only good boys get to feel pleasure." The sound of unbuckling pants made Jungkook clutch the blankets in his tiny fists, that rushing noise in his ears coming back full force. "Don't you think Jungkook?"

__Suddenly his thighs were being pushed further apart and he gasped while pushing them back together with all his might. This earned him a hard smack on the thigh, body rocking forward with the force of it, shaking with muffled cries and watery hiccups. His thighs were harshly forced apart once more, big hands digging into his hips, angling them upwards. Something hard and blunt pressed against his entrance, and his mouth opened in a silent scream when it pushed in, the man above him grunting._ _

"Shit. So fucking tight." He panted, thrusting all the way in. The pain was dizzying, and Jungkook felt bile rise up in his throat when he felt something slick and warm run down the insides of his thighs, staining his panties and the bed sheets below a violent red color. The man slid out and slammed back in with no remorse, hands getting tighter and tighter on the boy's frail hips with each thrust. Wracking sobs shook Jungkook's entire body, his hands clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets.

____

_Stop please it hurts please stop_ was on a constant loop in his mind. He wanted to yell it at the man. He tried to say it. He tried so hard, his mouth opening and his tongue moving to form the words, but no sound came out other than pained whimpers and sobs. He was yelling at the man to stop, but it never made it out of his mind.

____

When the man started pistoning his hips in earnest Jungkook couldn't take it, completely collapsing against the mattress, a shaking mess, his vision going completely black. He came to the next morning, lying flat on his back in the man's car. Everything hurt so much, he couldn't move without feeling like he was being torn open all over again. It was barely light outside when they pulled up to what Jungkook had come to know as home. The man lifted Jungkook up in his arms and carried his listless body to the doorstep before lying him down on the ground and knocking on the door, quickly running to his car and starting it up, hurriedly driving away in the opposite direction he came.

____

Namjoon was the person who answered the door, standing stunned for several seconds before crouching down to pick him up bridal style.

____

"Oh Kookie." He murmured against the boy's temple, turning around to carry him up to the bathroom. Taehyung stood in the stairway, his entire face paling when he saw the state Jungkook was in. Jungkook whimpered in pain, squirming around in Namjoon's hold, only half conscious. When Taehyung stepped closer and smelt the acrid smell of blood he felt like collapsing on the floor and sobbing. His Jungkook needed help though, so he steeled himself and helped Namjoon carry the bloody and bruised boy up the steps, Jungkook softly whimpering anytime a certain step jolted his body too much. The sound of running water roused Jungkook awake, his eyes glassy and lost, never focusing on anything in particular. As he was stripped of his ruined clothes he flinched away from their hands, trying to curl into himself, away from them. It was too much for Taehyung to handle, and he couldn't hold his tears back.

____

Sinking down to his knees, he took Jungkook's head into his lap and stroked through his tangled hair. Full out sobs were wracking his body when Namjoon knelt down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

____

"I'm so sorry Kookie. I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered brokenly into his hair, noticing the way the boy below him started shaking in his arms. When he looked down he met Jungkook's eyes, which weren't glassy or unfocused anymore, staring directly at him. There were tears gathering in the youngest boys eyes because he was so relieved to see his hyung again. He winced when he tried to sit up, collapsing back on the boys lap, his breathing becoming strenuous because of the pain shooting up his spine.

____

"Don't move Kook, you'll hurt yourself even more. Here-" Namjoon scooted to his side, putting one arm under his knees and another behind his shoulders, lifting him up carefully, trying to move Jungkook in a way that would hurt him the least. Even then, Jungkook whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing ragged and burning his lungs.

__Once he was situated into a comfortable sitting position his two hyungs went to work on cleaning him off, Taehyung's tears occasionally splashing into the water._ _

"Did you know?" Taehyung's voice was almost a whisper as he guardedly looked at Namjoon.

____

"Yes." Namjoon's voice was equally as small, Taehyung's following gasp seeming much too loud in the quiet room.

____

"You knew? Why did you not tell me?" Hurt was clear in his voice, Namjoon moving to take Taehyung's arm in his. Taehyung let him, allowing the older boy to envelop him in his arms.

____

"I know I should have. I just didn't know how." Taehyung sobbed into his chest, an emptiness weighing his body down. "How are you supposed to tell your best friends that they were sold into sex slavery? That for the remainder of their adolescent lives they'll be forced to have sex with random people? I'm weak, Taehyung. I'm a coward.

____

You two are the only things I have, I want you to be safe. When I'm old enough, I promise I'll get you both out." He twisted his pinkie around Taehyung's.

____

Jungkook watched them through heavy-lidded eyes, wanting to tell them he was sorry. Wanting to tell them he was alright. Instead he reached his pinkie out towards Namjoon, feeling the warmth of the other boy's finger wrap around his.

____

 

____

Of course Mr. Jun was furious that his property was so viciously mistreated, so he sent some of his men to go take care of the man. It took several weeks for Kook to physically recover, and Mr. Jun decided to make him a specialty for his clients, only renting him out to people he knew wouldn't get violent. Jungkook was allowed to be rented every few months. For two years he was forced to go home with random strangers, bent over whatever piece of furniture they chose as they worked him open. Some of the men loved to watch him struggle, getting increasingly more desperate for escape as they pumped into him. Some got mad when they noticed he wasn't getting aroused, and his hips and thighs would be littered with red marks for days afterwards. When it would get too overwhelming he would think of his mothers warm hands wiping his tears away, he imagined sometimes he could feel phantom touches swiping over his cheeks. 

____

Taehyung and Namjoon tried everything they could do to make Mr. Jun let Jungkook go, but the man loved money, and Jungkook was a goldmine. At night Taehyung would wrap his lanky arms around Jungkook's frame, letting the boy curl into his warm body until he felt his breathing even out. Making Jungkook as happy as he could be was always Taehyung's first priority, always reminding Jungkook that Namjoon was almost 18, that they would be able to leave soon. Jungkook would always respond by giving him a thumbs up and a toothy smile.

____

Now Jungkook was 16, Namjoon would be turning 18 in two months, and for the first time since he was five he felt like things were going to be okay.

____

 

____

"Kookie! TaeTae! Wake up, Mr. Jun said he has an important client coming today to look around, he wants Jungkook in the line up." Namjoon gently shakes them awake, avoiding Jungkook's wide eyes. Jungkook should be used to this by now. Put on a dress, wait for the client to make a choice, then either go back to Taehyung or go with the stranger. The other kids had long accepted their role, Jungkook will never be able to. Taehyung still fights to let him stay, one day he even punched one of the men trying to take Jungkook away, but it only earned him a beating from Mr. Jun himself. When Jungkook saw the bruises across his face the next morning he'd cried. 

____

"Two more months." Taehyung reminds him while squeezing his hand. Jungkook's bottom lip trembles as he nods, letting the men lead him out into the lineup.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long ass backstory and first chapter I FEEL PRODUCTIVE SOMEONE HIGH FIVE ME


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the extent of my knowledge about prostitutes, detectives, etc. stems from Law and Order: SVU, so if things aren't realistic or they're just really fucking wrong it's because this trash author is an ignorant ho who lives for her babies being in some sort of pain because I probably need mental help no joke. Anywhom~ back to what you're actually here for! That is if you actually read this at all...

**~Yoongi~**

Yoongi pulls at his tie, loosening the wool material so it isn't rubbing against his neck. His foot bounces under the table subtly, giving away how nervous he feels.

"A fucking child prostitution ring?" 

"We think. It's only speculation at this point. It could be a harmless shelter for all we know. That's why we're asking you to check it out."

"Seokjin hyung, are you sure you want me to go undercover again? You would put your trust in me a second time?" He hates how vulnerable he sounds, how unsure. Seokjin sighs, running a hand through his dark hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you you did the right thing? What happened that day couldn't be helped, and you know it, so stop beating yourself up about it." His voice drops lower, sympathy heavy in his tone. Yoongi hates sympathy. "Hoseok's death was no ones fault except for that bastards, okay?" Yoongi pretends the mention of Hoseok's name doesn't leave him feeling numb. It shouldn't. After all these years he should be able to hear the boys name without feeling anything. Or at least that's what he always tells himself.

"I got my emotions involved, sir. A good agent shouldn't do that. Even rookies know that basic rule." He harshly whispers, hands clenching tightly together under the table, the sting of his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his hands bringing some feeling back into his body. It's nice, although not entirely wanted.

"Yoongi you are a good agent. One of the bests. It was your emotions that solved that case, Yoongs." Seokjin patiently folds his hands together in front of him, looking at Yoongi with that _look_. That look that makes Yoongi squirm uncomfortably in his seat, feeling as if everything's on display for Seokjin to take and examine. The man has the wrong job, in his opinion, he should've been a psychiatrist. 

_It was my emotions that got Hos-... a young boy killed._ His nails dig deeper into his palms as he bites the inside of his cheek painfully, keeping quiet, not wanting Seokjin to get even more irritated at him. So he nods, forcing his body to relax, wanting to seem at ease to the man in front of him. _Breathe._

"Of course, if you're not up to it, I could just hand it off to one of the rookies. No pressure." Seokjin shrugs nonchalantly, but Yoongi doesn't miss the challenging glint in his eyes. 

_No pressure my fucking ass._

"I'll do it." Impulsive decisions will be the death of Min Yoongi.

~~~

Cold air nips at his bare hands painfully. He welcomes it, glad he hadn't put mittens on that morning. He's no longer Min Yoongi. Lee Sejun lives on the outskirts of Seoul with his wife and two small children. He is 28 and has a steady job as a lawyer. Or so all of Yoongi's papers said. He'd forgotten how tedious getting a new identity could be. Two weeks ago Seokjin had given him a stack of papers on "Lee Sejun's" backstory, and as soon as Yoongi saw it he felt a part of his soul get hit by a semi. Then scraped off the sidewalk just to have the same semi backup and crush it again. So of course he smiled and took the folder, reading it immediately. He knew that if this was going to work he'd have to have everything about Lee Sejun memorized by heart. For this undercover job he'll have to be more Lee Sejun than Min Yoongi.

Snow crunches under his uncomfortable dress shoes with each step he takes, his breath rising into the air on each exhale. There aren't too many people out today, a group of girls and guys staring him down from the opposite sidewalk, not dressed appropriately for a night as cold as this. Yoongi knows who they are, knows he has to go over there and talk to them if he wants any information about this suspected prostitution ring. After all who else would be more familiar with that kind of thing than prostitutes? 

Yoongi confidently strides towards them, eyeing them up, trying to seem like he's interested in their merchandise. A woman of about 40 meets him as soon as he steps onto the sidewalk, her makeup smudged a bit around her eyes and lips, her nose red and slightly runny.

"Hi baby, you lookin' for a bit of fun?" A girl and a few boys dejectedly turn away, annoyed that the cougar stole a potentially rich man from them. Yoongi looks the woman up and down before doing the same to the small group. He feels sick when he sees a girl who couldn't have been more than 18 staring him down, a sly grin on her face. When she notices him looking at her she winks, a smile spreading across her pretty features. 

"Not from any of you. I was hoping you would have information." The woman scowls while crossing her arms, already beginning to back away.

"What are you, a cop?" She spits out, eyes narrowing dangerously. Yoongi barks out an incredulous laugh.

"Fuck no." _Okay Yoongi lay on the grease._ "You see, I kind of have a thing for.." He leans in and lowers his voice as if he's telling a secret. "young boys. Like really young boys. I've heard rumors from my co-workers that there's a place near here that sells children, and I've been dying to get in on the action." If the lady is disgusted by his words she doesn't show it, just nodding thoughtfully. Yoongi allows himself to feel giddy, thinking she's about to tell him where this supposed kiddy prostitution ring is.

"Sorry big boy I haven't heard of anything like that around here, I only keep track of my girls and boys. Now unless you wanna buy a piece of ass I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." 

Time for a different tactic. He should've known this one was going to go to shit.

~~~

Drink enough to feel a buzz, that's the plan. Yoongi's on his third beer, things in the room beginning to turn fuzzy. On the bar beside him there's men nursing their drinks, eyes hazy and red. Yoongi has his eyes trained on a particular table in the far corner of the bar, where a group of old rich men laugh boisterously. According to the files Yoongi was given Mr. Jun was seen heading out of the suspected prostitution ring several times. So that's his target tonight, the big man at the head of the table, drunk out of his mind and screeching with laughter.

Yoongi keeps his eyes on his target for the next half hour, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Mr. Jun notices the eyes drilling into him from across the bar, offering Yoongi a predatory smile while eyeing the small man up and down. 

_Time to hook him._

A gummy smile is returned to Mr. Jun, a smile Yoongi hopes is inviting and something slightly seductive. Something that whispers "I'd let you fuck me if you asked." It does the trick because his target excuses himself from the table, stumbling over to the bar and pulling up a seat beside him.

"You're too pretty for your own good." Mr. Jun hiccups in Yoongi's face, "Makes a man have nasty thoughts." 

_Don't puke. Do. Not. Puke._

Yoongi thanks his lucky stars that the man is in such a drunken state, the drunk ones are always the blabbermouths . They're also likely to get a little too handsy for comfort. The weight of a hand settles on his upper thigh and he resists the urge to violently knock it off. Instead he coyly smiles over the rim of his drink.

"What's your name?" Mr. Jun slurs.

"Sejun. Lee Sejun." Another convincing smile is thrown the drunk mans way. All this smiling is beginning to make Yoongi grumpy. Also his cheeks are starting to burn.

"Sejun." The man whispers in what Yoongi suspects is supposed to be a seductive voice. "How 'bout we get out of here, me and you. Take this back to my place." He leans in close, almost touching Yoongi's shoulders with his own.

"Actually Mr...?" Playing dumb is always a good tactic in these situations.

"Jun." Mr. Jun doesn't offer anything further, and frankly that's okay with Yoongi considering he's not here to get names. 

"Jun, I was actually hoping you could tell me something." He coyly says while sipping his drink, meeting the older man's eyes through his lashes.

_**That's** how you seduce people you bloated raisin._

He mentally pats himself on the back when Mr. Jun's eyes go heavy and dark, knowing he has this man wrapped around his finger. 

"Anything." _Much too easy._

Yoongi leans in conspiratorially, cupping his hands over the mans ear. "I've heard rumors going around the streets. About some kind of child prostitution ring. I want to check it out but I can't find anyone who knows anything about it." He starts to lean away but hands gripping his waist stop him.

"What if I told you you're in luck?" Yoongi looks at the older man with faux surprise.

"You know where it is?" He excitedly whispers, the man chuckling lowly.

"I'll take you there myself if you come back to my place tonight." Mr. Jun rubs his wrinkled lips against the shell of Yoongi's ear, causing the smaller man to shudder in disgust. 

"You've gotta earn this ass Jun." Yoongi practically purrs, leaning back to smirk at the man. "Give me a time to meet you tomorrow, if you're not busy, and take me there. _Then_ we'll talk about going back to your place."

Yoongi leaves the bar with a note clutched in his hand, a time and address scrawled in immensely messy handwriting, and the overwhelming urge to hop in the shower and scrub his body until his skin is numb.

~~~

The next afternoon he finds himself outside once again, body nearly invisible under his layers upon layers of clothes. It's 12:50. Mr. Jun was supposed to meet him at 12:30. He starts to think that maybe Mr. Jun was _too_ drunk yesterday, that maybe he doesn't remember Yoongi at all. A part of him sinks in despair at the thought of having to investigate from scratch, the other part indignantly screeches over the fact that a greasy mans hands were all the fuck over him for absolutely no reason.

Just when he's about to say 'fuck it' and leave a nice car pulls up next to him, the passenger side door opening with a rush of warm air. Yoongi has never been more excited at the thought of getting into a car with a greasy old man that he didn't even really know.

"Seriously fuck Winter." He says as he hops into the seat. Mr. Jun laughs while pulling back onto the street.

"I was beginning to think you were too drunk to remember me." Yoongi casually leans back in his seat, giving the man a sideways glance.

"Oh Sejun, I'm never drunk enough to forget such a pretty face." Mr. Jun states as he makes a sharp left turn, Yoongi's body gently pressing up against his door before they're moving straight again. A silence settles over the two as Yoongi runs through protocols, rules, and his determined mission in his head. If this man is actually taking him to the prostitution ring (because there's always the chance that he's attempting to lead him somewhere isolated to rape or murder him, which is why his gun is nestled safely in his snow boot) then he'll need to go in and see if it is indeed what Mr. Jun says it is. If it is he keeps the men suspicion-free until he can leave and call Seokjin to tell him to send a team to bust the place. It's one of the easier undercover jobs, get in, get out, then he can go back to being Min Yoongi.

When Mr. Jun steers the car into a fairly abandoned part of the city Yoongi tenses, reflexes ready to kick in and snatch the gun up at any moment.

"Relax baby, the building is up here a bit, we'll be there soon." Mr. Jun soothes, noticing how tense Yoongi got. Yoongi pretends to relax to appease Mr. Jun, muscles still wound tight, ready to spring. 

When they pull into the driveway of a homely, abandoned looking building Yoongi doesn't hide his surprised. This entire time he's been expecting something... more. Something grander, maybe? Not something that looks like it's almost ready to fall to the ground and die at any given moment.

"I told my men you were coming, so all the kids should be lined up and pretty for you." Mr. Jun says softly, his smile just as soft as his voice, and Yoongi has to stop himself from laughing at the contradiction of this man and the man he met yesterday night. They're greeted by three big men the second they step out of the car, all of them wearing sunglasses and expensive looking suits like a bunch of assholes.

"Boss." The big man at the front says, bowing to Mr. Jun. Things start to click in Yoongi's mind and his eyes widen. 

"Wait you own this? Like, you're in charge??" Mr. Jun just sends him a sly smirk in response.

"C'mon baby, let's not keep the kids waiting." Mr. Jun ushers him into the building, removing his coats and leading him into a large room.

Yoongi takes one deep breath to center his mind before stepping inside.


	3. Teen Idle ~ Marina and the Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start titling chapters after the song i listened to while writing them, you don't have to check them out (obviously) but I definitely recommend it..

~ ** _Jungkook_** ~

The first thing he notices are the new clients boots because his eyes are fixed to the ground as usual. They're snow boots, not the fancy dress shoes most clients wear. Jungkook quickly glances up out of curiosity, freezing when he sees that the man is young. Young clients are almost never seen here, and he's not the only one surprised.

All the kids beside him straighten up, some putting smiles on their faces with a slight blush. He doesn't entirely understand why they're happy to see him. A client is a client and all clients are monsters.. _Right?_ Everyone who walks though those doors will mistreat them in some way, he's learned that the hard way. So why are the girls biting their lips and playing with their hair? Why are the boys looking the stranger up and down intently, smirks gracing their lips? He doesn't understand. So he averts his eyes, looking back down at his baby blue combat boots.

~ ** _Yoongi_** ~

Mr. Jun is leading him down the line up of children with a wide smile on his fat face. Yoongi's reminded of a jack-o-lantern. Out of the corner of his eyes he see's several of the children perk up and put smiles on their faces. He's a bit sickened. Not at them of course, but at the people behind the reason for them being here. 

Every kid has on something unique. A few wore shorts and plain t-shirts, chokers clasped around their small necks. Others had on more intricate attire, fishnet stockings wrapping their legs and harnesses poking out from underneath their sheer tops.

"Does anyone stand out to you?" Yoongi swallows the creeping bile in his throat and bats his eyelashes up at the older man.

"Not yet, I want to look for a bit longer."

"Of course, take all the time you need." Mr. Jun responds with what's supposed to be a charming smile. Once again Yoongi is reminded of a jack-o-lantern.

Yoongi makes his way carefully down the line "appraising" each child, trying to ignore how sick it makes him feel. His thoughts drift as his feet carry him down the lengthy line. He's thinking about the kids in front of him, what they'll become once they're freed from this hell. Previous cases have shown that the majority of these kids will be put in the system. Maybe a few of the younger children will go to a family that's willing to love them. The older kids will most likely be bounced around from family to family, never finding someone who actually cares about them enough to give them something stable and loving. Eventually they'll be thrown into the world alone, when everyone decides that they're old enough to take care of themselves. That's the problem though. They do know how to take care of themselves, but not in the right way. These kids will most likely start selling their bodies, because that's the only thing that makes sense to them.

No one will save them like they need to be saved. No one will be there for them when they need someone the most.

When Yoongi's train of thought stops his eyes land on a pair of pretty baby blue combat boots. White fishnet stockings cover a pair of skinny pale legs, a baby blue dress loosely hanging off a slight frame. It's a flimsy satin dress, held up by thin spaghetti straps. A matching choker sits on the child's neck, velvet lined in white lace, a little silver bell hanging from the front.

At first Yoongi assumes the kid is a girl because of the long hair, but when the kid looks up he notices a soft masculinity. Plus he's much too flat-chested to be a girl. The boys eyes are wide and sad as they look at him, defeated, and Yoongi realizes how his staring is being interpreted. Something about the boy makes a nostalgic feeling roll through his chest, a smile as wide and bright as sun rays surfacing in his minds eye, so soft and innocent. 

"Has little Kookie caught your attention, baby?" The smiling face fades back into his memories as his attention is pulled towards the large man beside him. He's silent for a moment, hoping his face looks thoughtful and not in Emotional Turmoil™. No one is supposed to catch his attention, he's supposed to act disappointed and leave "empty-handed," coyly escaping Mr. Jun's advances with more promises. 

Thinking about leaving this boy to the wolves doesn't sit right with him, though. Something inside him knows he's already made up his mind, the rational part of him is just in intense denial. 

_Absolutely fucking not. Think this the fuck through._ Except he already has. Sorry rational Min Yoongi, impulsive Min Yoongi is making another appearance. In his pocket is his wallet, where he has a hefty amount of cash, purely for show. Or at least it was meant to be for show.

"I think he has." He watches the boys shoulders fall, a far away depressed look clouding his eyes. A part of him takes time to wonder how often that look passes over this boys face. _Too often, probably._

"I thought he would, everyone loves him." Mr. Jun states with a small smile. Yoongi notices some of the other children giving Kookie dirty looks, a bitter atmosphere rolling into the room. "It's 229,089 won a night. A little high I know, but Kookie here has some... perks. He's mute, and he struggles, if you're into that kind of thing. Personally I like them pliant." He says with a wink at Yoongi. Yoongi forces himself to smile back at the man.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his wallet, counting out the money the man's waiting for. _Some establishments keep a record of transactions_ , he reminds himself, mentally cringing immediately afterwards. _You sound like a criminal trying not to get caught._ Which, he reluctantly admits, is not very far from the truth at all.

Mr. Jun is grinning widely down at him as two men step out from behind the man, heading towards the cowering boy. Their large hands grip onto his small bicep as they lead him forward. The boy... _Kookie?_.... keeps his eyes glued to the ground as he walks with them, his movements jerky, as if moving at all takes a conscious effort. He makes brief eye contact with Yoongi when they pass by, an odd look in his young eyes, something like resigned anger. And sadness. So much sadness. _Familiar._

A large hand clapping down on his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts. "You made a good choice Lee. Come on, let's get you back home so you can play with your little toy for the night." He turns them around and gestures to the kids behind them, the sound of kids scurrying around and talking following closely after. It must have been some sort of command the kids were taught to obey. "You know, if you want to play with Kookie tonight you can. Then tomorrow when you bring him back you could go home with me. I won't mind." His breath was tickling Yoongi's neck as he leaned in. Much too close for Yoongi's comfort, yet now that he's thinking about it, this entire ordeal hasn't been comfortable since the second he agreed to do it.

Yoongi bites his lip and feigns deep thought before smirking and nodding. "I'd like that a lot Mr. Jun." He murmurs suggestively, letting himself be led towards the door a guard is holding open. Mr. Jun looks extremely happy with himself. Yoongi's definitely not thinking about shooting that stupid look off his face.

When they reach the car Yoongi sees a small figure huddled in the back seat, baby blue spaghetti straps threatening to slide off delicate shoulders. It hits him then, what he's done, and every possible question attacks him all at once.

 _What about his education?_  
_Where will he stay?_  
_What will he wear?_  
_Will he want to stay with me?_  
_How the shit am I gonna explain this to my friends?_  
_Am I gonna get fired? I'm probably gonna get fired oh fuck._

The questions don't stop bombarding him until the car door slams shut, jerking him back to reality. He iss once again sitting in the passenger seat of Mr. Jun's expensive car, a sense of deja vu overtaking him. Then he catches sight of Kookie in the rear view mirror and that feeling shatters. The small boy's staring out of the window with a hollow expression, a neutral look taking over his features. Suddenly his eyes shift, catching Yoongi's gaze in the reflection of the window, the man sends him a small smile before turning his attention elsewhere. He notices for the first time that it has begun to snow, a thick flurry softly covering the trampled on, muddied layer with a fresh white blanket.

**_~Jungkook~_ **

Tae and Joonie are standing in the doorway when the car pulls away, noses red and cheeks flushed. His Tae's cheeks are wet with tears. When he takes his hand off the back window a small hand print stares back at him. It's pretty in a way that brings him deep melancholy.

A conversation between the two men in front of him serves as background noise to the young boys thoughts. He continues to stare out of the window with his knees curled into his chest. He's never been in Mr. Jun's car before, very few kids have. 

It's nice. 

He want's to beat it with a sledgehammer.

A mundane part of his mind acknowledges the fact that the kids back home will want to know every single thing he could remember about being inside Mr. Jun's car. Since only a few have been here. It'll all be very inconvenient.

Something feels different with this man, this "Sejun." He can't quite place why he feels this way. Maybe it's the mans normalcy, the civilian vibe coming off him in waves. Or maybe it's the kind twinkle in his eyes. It reminds him less of Mr. Jun (like all his clients do) and more of Tae or Joonie. Of course he's not dumb enough to think he's a good person just because of this, no. It just throws him off a little, makes him feel a little more vulnerable than he normally does. A voice in the back of his mind tells him that's what this man wants. It's probably right. 

He recognizes the street corner they turn onto, he's been here many times with numerous clients. A large hotel is the first building to be seen as they drive up. Jungkook's stayed here enough to basically know every maid by name. They don't know him. To them he's just the quiet kid their bosses fuck. He doesn't like this street.

Mr. Lee and Mr. Jun are saying their goodbyes when he looks away from the hotel and zones in on the two adults. The passenger side door opens with a loud noise that startles Jungkook. Then his door opens also, Mr. Lee staring down at him with his feline-like eyes. Jungkook's own eyes are wide as he looks up at the man, flinching back when a large hand gently wraps around his bicep. "Have fun Sejun. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." 

Sejun sends him a sultry wink while carefully tugging the boy out of the car and closing the door. A hand finds it's way to the small of Jungkook's back as Sejun steers them onto the sidewalk, waving goodbye to Mr. Jun's disappearing car. As soon as he's out of sight Sejun shrugs off his giant coat and offers it to the shivering boy beside him. Jungkook stares at it in confusion for several quiet seconds, and the man lets out a raspy chuckle.

"Kid you're freezing, and we have to walk another block before we get to where I'm staying." Jungkook's brows furrow together and he looks up with a cute lost face. If this man isn't staying here then why did he tell Mr. Jun to drop them off here? No one's ever offered him their coat before...

The man smiles while draping his coat over the still boys figure, startling him a bit. He instantly pushes his arms through the holes and wraps it tightly around himself, grateful to have his body semi-hidden from people's eyes, a privilege he doesn't often receive. The coat engulfs his tiny body, the hem of it reaching well below his knees, and it's so _warm_. He almost forgets why he's with this man, almost sends him a grateful smile. Almost.

"Kookie. Now is that your real name or something those people came up with?" The man asks while they walk down the sidewalks. He's not holding onto Jungkook, and Jungkook is so very tempted to make a run for it, but that never works, he's tried many times. The man is pulling out a cheap disposable phone, dialing a number Jungkook can't make out, waiting for a response that will never come when he seems to realize his mistake.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you're mute! Forget I even asked, that was stupid of me. I'll get answers later I guess," he sends a gentle smile towards him and Jungkook doesn't know how to react, "how about for now you just listen, okay?" Even though it's more or less a command, it's said with a certain gentleness that Jungkook isn't used to. He nods.

"We're almost to my hotel, and when we get there I'm going to explain to you everything that's going to happen, but for now I need you to trust me. I know how ridiculous that sounds since I just bought you from a trafficking ring, but I'm here to help you and your friends, if you'll let me. Hopefully after today you'll all be free." Jungkook looks at the man with an unreadable expression as he processes what's just been said. Maybe this man is insane, or trying to gain his trust with lies, some of his clients like to do that. But the life Jungkook had been forced into made him hyper aware of everything. Reading people is something he does extremely well, and he can tell this man isn't lying, or at the very least he completely believes what he's saying is the truth. He doesn't think this man is any danger to him, so he shyly nods, eyes immediately drawn back down to his feet, watching as snow clings onto his baby blue boots.

Sejun gently takes his arm again, leading him into a hotel area, heading to the room he's staying in, Jungkook presumes. When they get to the door Sejun follows in after him and Jungkook clings onto the coat around himself tighter. There's no way anyone's getting it off his body without one hell of a fight. Then Mr. Lee is talking to someone on his phone, and Jungkook is more worried about keeping a close eye on him then listening.

Even so he manages to catch words that leave him confused and stunned, buzzing filling his mind and numbness sweeping over his insides.

_Agent..._

_...trafficking ring..._

_...move in._

He feels as if his brain is moving through thick Jello as he tries to comprehend everything he's heard.

_Agent. Agent. **Agent.**_

Then everything clicks back into focus, and there's buzzing in his ears, a heaviness in his stomach, and questions racing through his mind like bullets. The raven-haired man is standing in front of him with a neutral look on his face, his hand slowly reaching out to take the boys arm in his. A calming gesture.

"I'm Agent Min Yoongi. You're safe now." Jungkook doesn't know when tears had started to wet his cheeks but suddenly they won't stop, and he's falling forward into the man's arms, clutching onto his shirt like it's a lifeline. He cries silently, whole body shaking under the bulky coat. Then there's a hand stroking through his hair. A calm voice soothing his nerves. He's not listening to Yoongi's actual words, just listening to his tone. Jungkook feels safe.


End file.
